Song Fics
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: A collection of orginal song fics (written by me) Second one is up!:) Please R/R!! These are my first attempts at song fics, so please tell me what you think or things I can improve on!
1. Its Not Just Me

A/n: This is my first attempt at a song fic, so please review, and tell me what you think. If you like it, I may write more, or not, it just depends on if the idea strikes me, when the song is being played. So please give me comments, please refrain from flaming, and maybe some stuff to improve on. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: The song lyrics belong to the amzing band, Rascal Flatts, and was written by the genius Jay DeMarcus, with the help of Marcus Hummon. The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, must I say any more. I hope that I am not making any copywrite infrigments, so please don't sue me, I'm not rich (cough, cough, YET, cough, cough). I just wanted to combine my favorite Rascal Flatts song, with my favorite book (LoL).  
  
It's Not Just Me - sung by Rascal Flatts (Written By: Jay DeMarcus and Marcus Hummon)  
  
"Tell me yo've had trouble sleeping  
  
That you toss and trun from side to side  
  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
  
In your dreams at night."  
  
"Hermione, I hope that you understand what I am going to say." said Draco.  
  
"Just talk, you blonde idiot." spat Hermione.  
  
"Tell me that you wake up crying  
  
And you're not sure exactly why  
  
Tell me that something is missing  
  
In your life, in your life baby"  
  
"How long have we known each other?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know, probaly about five years, why?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me that you live for love  
  
That forever is never enough  
  
That you've waited all your life to see  
  
That you want so badly to believe  
  
Tell me that it's not just me."  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" spat Hermione.  
  
"I think I love you Hermione."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
  
Standing in the pouring rain  
  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
  
I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said"  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
"But, that's impossible! Malfoy, what about all the Mudblood wisecracks, and all the other horribe things you said to me?"  
  
"I never ment them. All I know is that, I love you, and that's all that matters."  
  
"Tell me that you live for love  
  
That forever is never enough  
  
That you've waited all your life to see  
  
That you want so badly to believe  
  
Tell me that it's not just me"  
  
"Do you really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Hold me now, and tell me that you do believe  
  
In a soul, a soul mate.  
  
And tell me, and tell me, tell me"  
  
Draco hugged her tightly, her long, bushy hair falling around his face.  
  
"Hermione, we belong together."  
  
"I know." she whispered.  
  
"Tell me that you live for love  
  
That forever is never enough  
  
That you've waited all your life to see  
  
That you want so badly to believe  
  
Tell me that it's not just me"  
  
The sound of an alarm clock entered their peaceful world. Draco, slowly opened his eyes, not wanting the dream to be over. He knew that deep down inside, he loved Hermione, but he knew he could never show his true feelings for her.  
  
A/n: This is where I end this song fic. If you want me to write more, I will, just tell me. I know this is my nighmare of a fic, too much romance, but some people like it, so I wrote it. I just have one question for anyone who want to put in their oponion. How does Jay come out of the name Stanley Wayne DeMarcus Jr.? So please, tell me what you think! :) 


	2. Not A Day Goes By

A/n: Here is my second song fic :)  
  
Disclaimer: This song fic includes the lyrics to the song "Not A Day Goes By" which is sung by lonestar, but written by Steve Diamond and Maribeth Derry. I don't own the song lyrics, but I wish I did. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters either, though I wish I owned them, but I don't. Please dont sue me for trying to have a bit of fun.  
  
Not A Day Goes By - sung by Lonestar (Written by: Steve Diamond and Maribeth Derry) Found on Lonestar's I'm Already There Album  
  
"Got a picture of you, I carry in my Heart  
  
Close my eyes and see you, when the world gets dark  
  
Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me, when the nights get cold  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind"  
  
"Harry, I love you." whispered Ginny.  
  
"Yes, I do too." he replied, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time, you're still with me its true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by"  
  
"We will always be best friends' right Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, always." she said, "Close as sisters?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me, if your dreams dont turn out right  
  
And it still amazes me, that I lie here in the dark  
  
Wishin; you were next to me, your head against my heart  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind."  
  
"That's my sister." chimed Ron.  
  
"Ron, shut it." Ginny spat.  
  
"It's true though."  
  
"Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time, you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by."  
  
"Ginny?" asked Colin  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're the best friend a guy could ask for."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever, that I've felt this way.  
  
"Harry, you love me, and I love you." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah, not even Voldemort could tear us apart."  
  
"Not even Voldemort."  
  
"Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time, you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
That I don't think of you."  
  
But, Voldemort did tear them apart. They were her best friends. Her husband, her brother. Voldemort ruined all their lives, but just doing one little thing. He took her away from them. The war was over now. Voldemort was deafeated. But he left a mark, in everyone's hearts that would burn forever.  
  
He took his toll on the Weasley family the most. Ron and Fred, were the only survivors, of the entire Weasley family. This burnt a hole, in not only Ron's heart, but Harry's too. They were like his family he never had.  
  
Fred came up a joined them at the tree. "God, I miss her." he said.  
  
"We all do." choked Ron, "We all do."  
  
A/n: Here ends my second song fic. Please review :)  
  
Thanx to : Andi Malfoy - I am not a ral big Hermione/Draco shipper either, but this one just came into my head. I support Hermione and Ron, sometimes, and Ginny and Harry. So, that was just a strange story for me to write. 


End file.
